First Love
by Elizabeth Wilde
Summary: Bobby and Rogue become more than friends
1. Happy

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: Happy (1/1)  
Series: First Love  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who wants it and asks, http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/xfic.html  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobby or the other X-Men or the song used, so don't sue me, alright?  
'Ship: none  
Classification: vignette  
Summary: Bobby contemplates his relationship with Rogue.  
Rating: PG/PG-13 (there's a little tiny bit of language)  
Spoilers: the movie  
Feedback: to wilde_moon@yahoo.com please!  
  
This is the story of a girl whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her.  
~Nine Days "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)"  
  
The big hairy guy-Logan-he left yesterday. That works out great as far as I'm concerned. I mean, I hate that Rogue misses him so much, but she liked him a little too much. And maybe he liked her too much too. I dunno. Plus he really drove Mr. Summers crazy, and he grades hard enough when he's not in a bad mood.  
  
Mostly, though, I don't like anybody who hurts Rogue. And, hell, the guy stabbed her! Sure, she almost killed him too, but that's not the point. //He// hurt //her//. That is //so// not okay with me.  
  
Rouge's too sweet to deserve that kind of stuff. Doesn't deserve to have such a damn impairing power either. Sometimes she almost forgets... but she never can totally, cuz that would be dangerous. So she's always got to be careful not to brush against anybody. And there are times when a coma doesn't seem like that bad a punishment to be able to kiss her or hold her or... but that would hurt her, and I'm not going to do that. Ever.  
  
She's probably the prettiest, strongest girl I've ever met, and that's saying something. I mean, there's some really gorgeous girls here. Rogue stands out, though, and not just because of her hair or her power. She amazes me, and I'm not easily amazed. She doesn't see it either. I think she still half-expects everybody to turn on her.  
  
Mystique didn't help that. That blue bitch is going down if I ever meet up with her. Using //me// to hurt Rogue. My body, anyway. Damn. The first time I saw her after that, even though she already knew what had happened... I could see in her eyes that she didn't trust me as much as she did. I apologized a few dozen times and she laughed. That seemed to help. She's got a beautiful laugh.  
  
Now we're friends again. Best friends, really. I can't ask for more than that, I suppose. I can want more, but Rogue doesn't strike me as the kind to let people in easy, so best friend is a pretty high honor. I'm happy with it. And so is she. And that's what matters.   



	2. 

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: Touch  
Series: First Love  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it, http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/xfic.html  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or the song "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.  
'Ship: Bobby/Rogue  
Classification: Romance  
Summary: Bobby helps Rogue celebrate her 18th birthday  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: none  
Feedback: If you want me to write more EVER, send some to wilde_moon@yahoo.com ;)  
Notes: The graphic for this story can be found at http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/touch.html  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.   
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life.  
'Cause sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.   
  
"Your birthday?" Bobby stared at Rogue in open shock, mouth slightly agape as he sat straight up on the bed to see her sitting in the chair next to it.   
  
Rogue laughed at the picture he presented and nodded. "Ah'm eighteen today. And you should close your mouth unless you're tryin' to catch flies."  
  
A rosy tint crept up into Bobby's cheeks, but he refused to let embarrassment get the better of him. "Why didn't you say something?" he pressed. "Me and Kitty and John and Jubes and Remy could've-"  
  
"Exactly," Rogue replied with a satisfied grin. "Ah didn't want half the school hangin' around starin' at me like Ah'd suddenly turned purple. Ah hate birthday parties," she added, scrunching up her nose in a display of contempt that made Bobby grin.  
  
"Alright, then, no party. I know the real reason you don't want them knowing, though," Bobby said with great authority.  
  
Rogue leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't wanna go on cigarette runs for Remy."  
  
A burst of laugher came from the girl and she fell back in the chair, smiling. "Yep, that's it, Bobby, ya've got me pegged."  
  
"You should laugh more often," Bobby said softly when Rogue's giggles died away. "Your face gets all flushed and your eyes start sparkling and-"  
  
"Bobby." Rogue's features were suddenly serious, and her voice carried a note of warning and beyond that of pleading. "Please don't."  
  
"I don't see how I'm supposed to not," he replied with a sigh, looking down at the carpet and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "How can I not notice things like that, Marie?" Looking up, he saw Rogue biting her lip and watching him with frightened eyes. He reached out and took one of her hands--as always, carefully covered with opera-length gloves. "Don't ask me not to. I can't help it."  
  
"We can't ever be more than friends, and you know it!" Her eyes were shining with tears and her lips were pressed tightly together. "Please don't try to-"  
  
"I don't care," he declared. "Rogue, touching isn't everything." In a knee-jerk attempt to lighten the situation, he added, "And people say I have a gutter brain!"  
  
"It's not funny, Bobby, and you aren't helpin'." She pulled her hand away and wiped at her eyes. "Everybody touches. It's what normal people do, especially normal people datin'. Ah can't. Ah can't be normal."  
  
"Who the Hell wants to be normal?" Bobby challenged, slipping from the bed to kneel in front of her. "Normal's boring. Besides, I don't see either one of us ever passing any 'status quo' tests. We're mutants, freaks. That's life. That doesn't mean we have to give up on living." He waited for a reply, but when none came, Bobby grabbed the gauzy red scarf from around Rogue's neck and held it over her lips. He leaned forward until his lips were on hers and waited until he could feel the warmth of her skin through the material before moving slightly, holding her lips with his.   
  
As he leaned back, Rogue's hand came up to touch his cheek. "Can't make anything easy, can you, Robert Drake?"  
  
"Nope, never," he replied with a smile. "Not when it comes to you at least."  
  
Rogue bit her lip and looked at the clock on Bobby's bedside table. "Ah'd better go."  
  
He caught her arm as she rose. "Stay. Not for anything," he quickly added. "Just to be here. With me. Please?"  
  
Rogue hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. But if anybody asks why Ah was here all night, you'd better say there was alcohol involved." Smiling, she joined him on the bed, waiting until he lay down before resting her head on his shoulder, hand resting just over his heart. "Ruin my reputation otherwise."  
  
She could feel his laughter rumbling under her hand. "Whatever you say, Marie." They lay together in silence for a moment, then Bobby kissed the top of Rogue's head gently. "G'night."  
  
Rouge sighed and snuggled closer to the boy beside her. "Night, Bobby. Sweet dreams."   



	3. Ah Don't Feel Sexy

Author: Elizabeth Wilde  
Title: Ah Don't Feel Sexy  
Series: First Love  
Distribution: Anybody who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it, http://www.geocities.com/aloysiusj/xfic.html [my site]  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobby or Rogue or the X-Men, so don't sue, please!  
'Ship: Bobby/Rogue  
Classification: romance, humor  
Summary: Bobby and Rogue get creative to bypass the "no touching" rule.   
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: none  
Feedback: Always! to wilde_moon@yahoo.com  
  
"Ah don't feel sexy," Rogue protested. "Ah feel like an idiot."  
  
Bobby stared at the bathroom and door and tried to suppress a laugh. "Yeah, well… you got any better ideas? I'm open to suggestion. You didn't go for the cling wrap idea, so-"  
  
"Don't you make me come out of this bathroom and throttle you!"   
  
The threat was less-than-convincing, and Bobby found himself once again forcing back a laugh. "Sorry!" he called instead, hoping his voice sounded more sincere to her than it did to him.  
  
"Uh-huh. Maybe I should just go back to my room and spend the night alone contemplating whether or not I should throw you outta this school with my bare hands."  
  
This time the threat was even less convincing, but Bobby didn't even feel the vaguest need to laugh. "Don't you dare, Marie! Not unless you're coming out after me."  
  
The voice from the bathroom was softer this time. "Ah'm just about ready. You wearin' gloves?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
Rogue stepped out of the bathroom wearing a long, silken black robe. Bobby could see the edges of the bodysuit on her legs, the place where it met the nylon socks on her feet, the almost see-through black gloves on her delicate hands, and the sheer black scarf on her neck. He smiled. "Ready?"  
  
She nodded. "Seems stupid, doesn't it? Ah mean, most people just strip down and here Ah end up wearin' twice as much as Ah usually do!"  
  
"Could be worse."  
  
Rogue crooked an eyebrow. "How's that?"  
  
"We could both have to wear it," he replied with a blinding smile.   
  
Rogue gave him a poisonous glare, then broke into a giggle. "Damned if Ah can stay mad at you! Stop bein' so cute and funny for just a minute so Ah can smack ya."  
  
"Not a chance. You'd end up knocking a hole in my chest with those powers of yours, then you could fly off before the cops came! I don't think so."  
  
"Maybe not," she assented. "Nice robe."  
  
Bobby looked down and then shrugged, choosing to ignore her sarcasm. "It's a little old."  
  
"A little?" Rogue eyed the holes in the elbows and the generally threadbare appearance of the robe and smirked. "And my skin's just uh little dangerous."  
  
"Okay, so I've had it since before I came here," Bobby admitted, smiling at his girlfriend. "You happy?"  
  
"Sure am." Her smile became more serious. "Ah'm sure, ya know. About this."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Alright then." There was a moment of silence. "So... now what?"  
  
A wicked grin spread across Bobby's face. "We improvise." He reached for the tie holding her robe closed and leaned her back onto the bed. "I'm sure we can figure it all out..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, was it worth the extra layers?" Bobby asked as Rogue settled her head against his sheet-covered chest.   
  
"Absolutely," she replied, kissing his shoulder.   
  
He smiled and looked down at her. "God, you're beautiful."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Y'know, you're awful sweet sometimes."  
  
"Only sometimes?" he feigned a hurt expression.  
  
"Okay, all the time. Just don't let it get around." She laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Ah don't wanna hafta fight off all the other girls in this place. Too time-consuming."  
  
"Don't worry about that. You're the only one I want, Marie."  
  
"Ah know." She sighed in contentment.   
  
"I love every single thing about you... except maybe that little piece of Logan still clunking around in there. That's scary."  
  
Rogue flashed him a grin. "Maybe next time I can growl for ya."  
  
"Kinky."  
  
"Can't be anymore kinky'n what we just did," she reminded him, indicating her far-from-naked body.  
  
"At least it's see-through."  
  
Rogue swatted Bobby's arm. "What am Ah gonna do with you?"  
  
"I can think of a few suggestions..." he ventured, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Rogue groaned and buried her head in his chest. "Aw, shuddup and go to sleep. Ah'd like to retain some dignity by bein' able to walk tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, fine, have it your way..." He laughed and put his arms around her. "G'night."  
  
"Night."  
  
A moment of silence. "I love you."  
  
"Ah love you too."  
  



End file.
